Where I am
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: Emma's thoughts on where she is now  based in the future ...Just a fluffy one shot for Wemma!


Emma Schuester never thought she'd be here.

She never thought she'd be standing in this place she was, about to take the biggest journey of her life. She never thought she'd add another title to her every growing list. She could already claim daughter, sister, niece, friend, counselor, and wife. She was about to add the biggest title of her life though, mother.

Will had been ecstatic about the baby since the moment he found out. As she rubbed her swollen belly, she remembered the day she told him that she was carrying his child. He was so happy he almost knocked her over. He picked her up and swung her around, quickly placing her down and apologizing for his excitement. He went out the next day and bought a green outfit, that said "Future Glee Star." He promised not to buy anything else, but he couldn't really resist that outfit. He could hardly wait for the first doctor's appointment that he could go on. He could hardly wait for the first time he felt the baby kick. Will was going to be a fantastic father, Emma knew it.

Emma on the other hand, was a mess. Sure, she wanted this baby. However, babies are messy. They cry, they poop, and they puke. She wasn't sure she could handle any of those. Her therapist reassured her that she would help her through all of the changes that pregnancy could throw. She truly did help, but at times Emma would doubt herself. She felt like she would never be a good mother. She felt inadequate to be anyone's mother. She didn't think she could do it, until she saw the ultrasounds screen.

Ultrasounds are a special time for any soon to be parent. However, the first one for Will & Emma was down right amazing. Emma never thought having one baby could be possible, she definitely wasn't ready for two. Two puking, pooping, crying, and fussing babies would depend on her. She wasn't sure she was designed for this. Then she looked at Will. She knew that day that if it was just up to her, she couldn't do it. However, she had married the best of the best and with his help, she could do anything. She would do this.

And that was months ago. Since that time she had the honor of telling the original New Directions and the new New Directions about the baby. Telling the new kids was great, but nothing beat the look on the faces of the kids who had helped her find her other half, who had pushed her and Will to the limit but helped them discover how much in love they really were, that was special. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine all bought tons of baby clothes. Finn & Puck helped Will put together furniture. Brittany & Santana bought tons of toys & books. Mike, Tina & Lauren chipped in for another "Future Glee Star in training" outfit. All the kids threw her a baby shower, surprising her with her mom and sister from Virginia. Emma thought back to those days and smiled, her life was going to be great.

And now she's here. The labor started a few hours ago, and although the pain was bad, she knew she could do this with Will's help and love. It wouldn't be much longer. Soon, the doctor told her to start pushing. After pushing for awhile, Emma heard the most beautiful thing in the world. A little tiny cry filled the room. Will had tears streaming down his face. Before Emma could get to engrossed in that cry, she had to push again. Moments later, another cry filled the room. Will was full on sobbing now, so happy for everything that had just happened. He looked down at the beautiful woman who had just given him everything. The doctor asked Will if he wanted to cut the chords, which Will gladly did. The doctor looked up at them and smiled. "You have one gorgeous daughter and one handsome son."

As soon as the babies were cleaned off, Emma held them both. The little girl looked just like her daddy. She has his curls already and his eyes. She even smiled that crooked smile that Emma loved. The little boy was the spitting image of his momma. Red hair, big eyes, and an innocence about him already. You could tell they were their children. Emma looked up at Will and said "Do you want to hold them?"

Will couldn't speak still, so he nodded. He held his little boy first. He barely got the words out "I'm so glad you are here." Will loved him so much already that it hurt. "What are we gonna call him Em?"

Emma looked up at her husband and said,"What about James William Schuester? That way he'll always have a piece of you with him, but won't have to be a junior?"

Will looked at the sleeping baby "Hello James William Schuester." He placed the baby down and picked up his beautiful daughter. "What do you want to name her Emma?, he asked.

Emma said "I named the last one, this one's on you!"

Will looked at the tiny little girl and said "Her name should be Katelyn Grace."

Emma thought about it and stated "I love it"

Emma watched her husband bond with his daughter and knew that although she wasn't always sure how she got here, she was glad she was.


End file.
